1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device and a method for detecting a broadcast wave to be performed by the communication device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication device and the like that perform communication using a power line from which an alternating voltage is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is power line communication (PLC) for performing data communication via a power line from which an alternating voltage is applied. Such PLC is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-28492.
In PLC, communication is performed by sending a high frequency communication signal via a power line. This communication signal is an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) modulation signal whose communication band is, for example, from 2 MHz to 30 MHz, and a plurality of carriers use up the entire communication band. Thus, a signal is radiated using the power line as an antenna, and interferes with short-wave broadcasting, which is received by someone. Thus, a method has been proposed in which a broadcast wave is detected and a notch is formed in a frequency band having a predetermined bandwidth in which the broadcast wave is included.